


And the winner is...

by cillasstuff



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Top Jared Padalecki, car-sex, jensen/jared - Freeform, thewinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cillasstuff/pseuds/cillasstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt for spnkink-meme: OK so I don't care how it happens, but someone who's not me should totally write this scene:</p><p>Jensen--naked, arms bound--rides a well-dressed Jared in the back of a limousine. Any consent, any other kinks fine</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the winner is...

 

Summary: its awards night and Jared is tense. Jensen has his own way of helping Jared release the stress. This is a fill for spnkink_meme./p>

 

Disclaimer: This story is fictional, I don't own anything. It is not real and not for profit.  
Jensen Ackles was pissed. This was supposed to be their night. One where they could sneak a date in public under the noses of the world and it not be questioned. He was supposed to be the one accompanying Jared to the awards show, he was supposed to be the first one to congratulate him if he won and to comfort him if he lost.

Somehow, between Jared's fucking agent and the idiotic PR people and the damned movie studio the man has been stressed out about contracts and would in no way enjoy the evening. Jensen was having none of that. Now their friend Sandy would join him on the red carpet, be the one the press speculated about. Are they or aren't they, and Jensen, Jensen would relieve his stress. Not that he minded.

Jared had worked hard for this nomination by putting in long hours on set and just as much time promoting it, but win or lose he was not going to be able to sit for hours through the entire ceremony while feeling as though something was trapped under his skin. He would be anxious and nervous and unable to get away making him feel like a caged animal. One of the things that made Jared a great actor was because his every emotion showed on his gorgeous face. Because of this, it would not go unnoticed by the press that he was unhappy and his usual puppy dog exuberance was missing. If he wins, it'd be ok; the press would put it down to nerves. If he loses then Jared was going to be fodder for the late night talk shows and tabloid headlines tomorrow tarnishing his image.

That is how Jensen found himself on the way to Jared's house in the back seat of a limo naked and frog tied by someone he didn't know. He trusted this service, they had used them before. This service is one that caters to, high profile people with, well..... special requests. No questions asked, but more importantly, none answered, you know paparazzi and all.

The inside of the limo has L shaped soft leather seats with a bar facing the large bank seat. He was on the smaller seat so the he could not be seen when the door opened, but he would be the first thing seen upon entry. The seat was smaller, but still wide enough to hold his large trussed up body. 

He sat with ankles tied to his thighs holding his powerful legs stretched open. The ropes attached to his thighs were tied to his wrists which were crossed opposite each other behind his back. He was so fucking beautiful. The leather ball stretcher had his beautiful cock standing proud and weeping against his well-defined stomach. What Jensen doesn’t know is that the driver had thought Christmas had come early and fought to restrain himself from taking what was on offer for Jared and Jared only.

He looked exactly as he was supposed to, a living, breathing fuck toy for Jared, green eyes were lust blown and plump lips were red and moist from where he had been worrying them with his teeth.  
Jensen has already prepped himself for Jared, he had lubed and fucked himself open on two fingers, opening his pretty pink hole up nicely. He smiled at the memory of coming with Jared's name on his lips this afternoon. As big as Jared was, he probably should have used three, but he wanted to feel that sweet burn when Jared buried himself in his ass. 

Barney, his (and Jared's) favorite purple butt plug was keeping him open, wet and ready for Jared. It was pressed against his sweet spot causing his cock to be hard and weeping and leaving Jensen on edge. Every inch of his body was sensitized and his nipples were hard and aching, the newly healed piercing (Jared’s present for the nomination) was just begging to be played with. 

He so desperately wanted to come, but even if he could manage to get some kind of friction, the leather cock ring he was wearing prevented that. His next release would not be his decision, it would be Jared's.  
The way his cell phone has been ringing non-stop for the past thirty minutes let him know that Jared is trying desperately to reach him. He can practically feel the other mans frustration at not being able to reach him with each ring. Since they are never out of communication with each other, he knows the other man has reached a new level of anger, especially since they are supposed to be leaving shortly. If he were not in the back of this limo, it may not be safe to let Jared sit in the audience.

When the limo pulls up instead of waiting inside, Jared is waiting out front pacing back and forth. The tension can be seen in his shoulders as the car comes to a stop. He knows he should leave, but he wants Jensen by his side. He's barking into his phone as the driver gets out and opens the door for him, "Jensen just where the fuck are you? The ....oh!"

Jensen actually manages to blush as though he is not naked and tied up and on display in the back of a car being driven by someone he just met an hour ago. He sees the look of hunger and lust on Jared's face and even though he didn't think it was possible, his cock gets even harder. He licks his lips in anticipation. He can’t wait for the ride to start.

Jared slides into the car and smiles, no longer paying attention to the driver who has closed the door and slipped back behind the wheel. The tension that was in Jared’s shoulders has eased visibly. When he reaches Jensen, Jared reaches up and places his hand on Jensen's chest, then runs a finger down his chest and stomach, but he doesn't stop until he reaches the crown of that gorgeous cock and runs his finger through the pre-come gathered there. 

Bringing the finger to his lips, he sucks it clean, smiles wickedly and asks, "For me Jense?"  
Cocking his head Jensen answered "Unless you want to share me with the driver?"  
Wrapping his large hand around the smaller mans cock, Jared growled “This is mine and I don't fucking share!"

To prove his point, he leaned forward and let his mouth take the route his finger had just taken. He first bit on Jensen's right nipple sucking in the barbell and bit down. He then laved it with his tongue to soothe the sting. Grabbing the piercing with his teeth he pulled hard, loving the shiver that went down Jensen's body.  
"Imma have so much fun with this," he promised, "but not now, I will save that for when you are tied down to the bed and I can take my sweet time."

Jared then licked and bit his way down Jensen's body, leaving his mark with each touch of his mouth. When he finished, there would be no question as to whom the man belonged.

Jared loved the feel of his lover writhing and moaning under his ministrations. The noises he pulled out of Jensen. Man, those sweet little moans, and the high pitched whines almost had him coming in his pants like a school boy. To quiet him he took three of his fingers and shoved them in his mouth. He was not going to come until Jensen was riding him.

Remembering that he doesn't have much time Jared leans forward and takes the head of Jensen's cock in his mouth and sucked down, he just had to taste first. As his mouth worked down Jensen's cock, his hands reached around to spread his cheeks open to prep him, to open him up to take his cock.  
When his fingers found the plug, he released Jensen from his mouth with an obscene pop. "Baby," he breathed "Oh God let me see."

Because of the way Jensen was bound, it was easy for Jared to manhandle him, so Jensen quickly found himself on the floor of the car with his ass in the air and Jared on his knees behind him so he could see his surprise.

"So beautiful" he moaned as he slowly removed the plug and took in the view. He just stared in awe, that pink muscle already open and ready for him, clinching at the loss of the plug, "Jense you have no idea how beautiful you are"

He leaned forward and flicked his tongue in that inviting hole, tasting the cherry flavored lube Jensen had used earlier and more importantly, Jensen. If he had more time, his tongue would be buried so deep in Jensen, tasting his essence until he had his fill. As it was, the way Jensen was rocking back trying to force it in deeper it wouldn't take much to change his mind. After he made his rounds tonight, he knew that neither of them was sleeping tonight. No little gold statue could compete with what is being presented to him in the back of this limo.

Jensen appreciated that his lover found him appealing, but that's not what he needed, what he wanted right now. "Baby, please we don't have much time, want you in me!" Jensen begged.  
Moving quickly, Jared was sitting with his back against the leather seat with the pants of his expensive tuxedo pooled around his ankles in no time.

Just as easily as he had placed Jensen on the floor, he had him back on the seat grabbing at his hips; he then positioned him on his lap and soon had the head of his cock inside the tight rim of that warm, wet heat. Before he could push in slowly as he intended, the car hit a bump or something in the road jerking his hips upward and suddenly he was buried balls deep in his lover.  
Both men moaned. Jared’s moans were from the heat and the tight grip on his cock and Jensen’s from the burn and the wonderful feeling of being filled.

Bracing his knees on either side of Jared, Jensen began to move, pulling up off the large cock out until only the head was still inside. He held it there for a second too long apparently, because Jared's hand was suddenly grabbing his hips forcing him back down again.

"C'mon Jense" Jared snarled in his ear digging his fingers in so hard there were going to be bruises, "don't play, fuck yourself on me. Hard. I can find a girl if I wanted gentle!"  
Jensen saw red! This man, this body, this cock belonged to him. No bimbo with a bad dye job and tits for brains was going to get what was his.

Suddenly Jensen wished his hands were free. He wanted to leave marks of his own on that perfect body so that when Jared spent the next few hours with the half-naked women in poor excuses for gowns, they would know Jared belonged to someone even if they didn't know who.

With Jared holding him by the hips, he moved his lithe body like a piston, holding it at an angle where Jared's cock hit that bundle of nerves each and every time. Leaning his head down, his mouth found Jared's and their tongues mimicked what their bodies were doing. Hot, wet, fast, and dirty.

Jensen released Jared’s mouth and threw his head back when pleasure so sharp hit him all he saw was white behind his eyelids. Jared took advantage and kissed his way down Jensen's jawline and suckled his Adams apple leaving another mark.

Jensen could feel Jared's body tense, and he knew he was close. "Come for me Jay, c'mon baby"  
He barely got the words out of his mouth when he felt the sticky warm wetness of Jared coming in his ass. He was so glad being tested allowed them to do this because there was nothing more wonderful than his lover coming in his ass.

They sat like that, Jared riding out the aftershocks of his orgasm until the driver announced over the intercom that they were ten minutes away. Jensen was going to try pull off, but Jared held him in place. He had retrieved Barney and then pulled out slowly not wanting his come to leak out. He then gently eased the plug back in Jensen's ass. He smiled as he felt the tight muscle hungrily grab it and hold his come inside Jensen.

Once he was dressed, he helped Jensen back to his original position. Once he was settled, he stared down at his still hard cock.

"You want to come?' He teased, his hand now stroking him.

"Please" Jensen begged in a hoarse whisper.

The car came to a stop and suddenly the driver was tapping on the door. Jared leaned down and kissed him and said "Then you better hope I win."

With that, he smiled and was out the door greeting his adoring fans.  
End


End file.
